It's Magic
by writeroxox
Summary: Paul and Bell were bestfriends but suddenly Bell had to leave La Push. Even after 8 years they still love eachother. But will there be more? They both have their secrets.
1. Chapter 1

p class="western"  
style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Well guys I always wanted to write a story about Paul and his witch imprint. You know like Harry Potter it's like a crossover but not exactly. That's why I'm not writing it under "crossover". I think there's only going to be some names from Harry Potter. That's all. Hope you like it./p


	2. Hogwarts Graduation

Annabelle

_"Honey? Come on introduce yourself to us." Teacher said with a soft voice and a warm smile. I started to walk to the board._

_"Hello. My name is Annabelle. I'm 8 . Me and my mom moved here a month ago from London because she's from here." I said shyly. I heard giggles and I knew it was because of my accent._

_"Such a beautiful name. So Annabelle what do you want to be when you grow up? " I hesitated for a second. _

_"I don't know. " _

_"Don't you have a dream?"_

_"I always wanted to fly." Teacher smiled again._

_"Maybe you'll be a pilot one day." Well this not my dream but I can nod._

_"Well..Who you should sit with?...Paul! Look honey go there." She said pointing the guy with black hair. Well all of them had black hair. I walked to his desk and sat down. He looked at me and smiled . I felt something different and smiled back._

_"I think your accent is cute." He said and the bell rang. He packed his bag and left._

_2 Years Later_

_"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I cried as loud as I could. "I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH PAUL!" I didn't wanted to leave him. My mom held me tight but started to kick around and she had to let me go. I ran fast as I could to Paul's house. He was at the tree house like always I climbed and pulled the rope inside so no one could come. He looked at me._

_"Why did you cry?" He asked. He looked hurt._

_"Mom sais we should go back to London." I started to cry again._

_"You can't!"_

_"I don't want to."_

_"But..Why?"_

_"Yesterday I was in my room getting ready to sleep and the door bell rang. I heard my mom shouting and saying something I go downstairs and there was a man. He saw me and told me that he was my dad and he came to take me so we can live happyly. I didn't believed him and my mom tried to make him go away but I was so scared that he would take me away I just wanted to hit him and throw him to the tree in our porch and it happened. He was thrown to that tree and I didn't even move. He dissapeared and my mom said we should leave. It's all my fault." I cried harder._

_"Annabelle! Come on honey you know we should leave." My mom was here._

_"Paul I don't want to go."_

_"Honey I promise you we will come back. We just have to leave for a while that's all."_

_"For how long?" I shouted._

_"I don't know baby but we will come back I promise." I knew I had to go. I looked at Paul who was about to cry. I hugged him._

_"I promise I will come back." I said._

_"When you come back...I wil marry you." He said and kissed my cheek._

8 Years Later

I woke up and I was having these dreams about Paul again. I don't know what was wrong.

"Bell! C'mon you don't want to be late on your last day at Hogwarts!" Fred said. Last day! That was it! It was over! Yes! I got out of my bed and all of the girls were so happy because we were graduating today. It's not a normal graduation. It can't be normal if you're graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And after this day I can finally go back to La Push.


	3. First Love

Paul

_(Paul is 11)_

_I was sitting in my room with my 9__th__ birthday present from Annabelle(a stuffed silver wolf) in my hands holding it tight and crying. My bestfriend was gone. I cried harder and I heard my door opening. I saw my mom._

_"Paul babe what's wrong?" I just hugged the wolf tighter and cried harder. "Sweety I know you miss her but you heard her mom she promised they'll come back." She said wraping her arm around my shoulder._

_"But mom I miss her so much." I cried even harder._

_"Ohh my baby's first love." She said with a fake baby voice._

_"MOM!" I shouted._

_"Be patient son." And she was gone._

_7 Years Later_

I woke up sweating. I had one of these dreams about Annabelle again. I'm not the type of guy who thinks about a girl all the time but I just can't stop thinking about her. Since the first day we've been pulled to each other I don't know why. I've never met someone like her. I know we were both kids but I know she's different and I wonder will she ever come back. She was the only girl I cried over.

"Paul! You have patrol! C'mon!" I heard Sam shouting.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back as I jumped out of the window.


	4. My Cousin!

Annabelle

"Molly please don't cry you're going to make me cry too." I said hugging my favorite mother ever. (After mine) We moved to the Godric's Hollow after La Push but 3 years later the deatheaters attacked our home and killed my mom. So mom's bestfriend Molly Weasley has been taking care of me since. Weasley's are my family and it's really hard for me to leave now.

"C'mon Bell you know you're like a daughter to her.." George said with a sad voice.

"..and a sister to us." Fred completed. I hugged all of them Arthur,Fred,George,Molly,Ginny and Charlie. Ron was gone with Harry and Hermione so I just hope he's fine.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. You're my family and once I'm done with settling you'll be my guests at La Push." Molly was crying again.

"Don't do that!" I said hugging her.

"I love you all guys take care of yourselves." And I was flying on my broom. But first I wanted to do something.

* * *

"Hi mom. I graduated and I'm an auror now. Fred and George too. I'm heading back to La Push. I'll be here when they need me but I want to live there not here. I'm keeping your promise. I think I won't be able to visit you for a while so sorry about that. I love you. Bye."

* * *

Go to London.( I can't fly to La Push someone can see.)

Get in the plane.

Land in Seattle.

Find a cab.

Go home.

It's going to be a loong way.

* * *

In the cab.

"We're going to go La Push,please." Here we go.

* * *

Everything was the same. Houses, woods , the beach ... Everything. I saw Paul's house and there was the tree house we used to play in. It was a wreck now but it made me smile. I asked the taxi driver and wanted him to stop at the beach. I took a deep breath. This smell was amazing. Ocean,sand,rain,wet ground and grass. I missed this. I don't know why I love there so much. Why La Push has this effect on me. But I love it.

"You can go." I told the taxi driver and payed.

I started to walk on the beach and took of my shoes.I sat down for a while and saw someone at the cliff. Actually there were 4 men . They were tanned and muscular all of them had short black hair. Well I think this has changed. They used to have long hair. I watched them and they were cliff diving. It freaked me out a little it was too high but I relaxed when I see them out of the water. They were HOT! Oh my God. These packs. Damn. They shouldn't wear any shirts any of them. One of them just stepped on my bag.

"I'm sorry." He said.I smiled.

"It's okay. No problem."

"Are you new here? I don't remember seeing you anywhere." One of them said.

"Well..You can say that I'm new." I said with a smile."I used to live here when I was 8. And my mom before ."

"Maybe we know 's her name?" Maybe. I don't think so though she's dead man. But it's ok. She's gone and I need to take it.

"Cecilia. Cecilia Ateara." I said simply.

"Ateara?" All of them asked and they looked really shocked.

"Yeah."

"You're my cousin!" One of them screamed and hugged me tight. I mean really tight.

"Oh-I..umm..I-can't breathe." I said.

"Oh sorry. I'm Quil Ateara Jr. You're 're mom is my mom's big sister." I remember him. Mom used to tell me that she and her sister didn't talk so much because of my father. She thought it was a mistake.

"Yeah.I remember." I said. I had a relative here!

"Sorry about your mom." He said and hugged me again. It felt good. I never knew I had a cousin. I hugged him back.

"So what are you doing here?" We were walking.

"I finished school and came back here. I always wanted to come here I am." I said.

"I'm so glad you are. Mom used to talk about your mom. She told me that they didn't talk so much but they cared about eachother."

" mom told me that too."

"By the ,Jared and Jacob." He introduced his all smiled when he said their names.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said.

"Is it your first day here?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah. I just came. I didn't even go to house. I'm sure it's a mess ."

"I don't think so. Mom made sure that this place is clean and 't tell her that I told this to you ." Quil said with an evil grin.

"Our little secret cousin." I said smiling.

"You should come over to dinner to Emily's. I'm sure you have nothing to eat." Sam said.

"I'm not sure.." Somone elses house and I don't know her she might not like it.

"She's my fiance and she loves guests .Since you're Quil's cousin you're family but she loves new people around." Sam said smiling. I could see the love in his eyes when he talked about her.

"Ok I should go to my house first.I need to settle."

"Need any help?" Jared asked.

" ." I said .

"I'll pick you up at 7?" Quil said.

"I'll be ready at 7." I said .


	5. She Came Back!

Paul

I was at Emily's and the boys were cliff diving without me because me and Embry had patrol. Sam hugged and kissed Emily.

"I have a cousin!" Quil screamed. What the hell?

"What?" I asked with a mouth full of cupcake.

"Jared stepped on a girl's bag at the beach today we had a little chat with her and found out that she was Quil's cousin." Weird.

"Is she hot?" I asked and Quil threw me a metal cup."What!? She's a girl." I said.

"But my cousin Paul!" He said with a protective voice.

"The cousin you just met." I said.

"What's her name?" Emily asked.

"Well...We didn't ask that." Jacob said confused.

"Idiots." I said.

"She is Aunt Ceci's daughter." Quil said.

"Really? I thought she'd never come back." Emily said.

"Well she is back."

"And I invited her to dinner." Sam said.

"Perfect! What should I cook for her?" Emily started to whine about the food and blah blah blah.

"Let's hope someone won't imprint on her." Embry said. Like we would.

"Well only you 2 can. We all lokked her. Sam and Jared have their lovely imprints so.." Jacob said.

"Can't wait to se her!" Emily exclaimed.

* * *

"Hey Paul! Can you do me a favor?" Quil asked me. Favor? What favor?

"Tell me."

"I promised my cousin that I would pick her up at 7 but we need to visit the Cullens with Sam can you pick her up?" Get a chance with her alone. Sure why not.

"Sure." I said. "Where does she live?"

"You know the old house,my aunts house?" Bell's old house?

" " I said.

"Thanks man." He said and left.

* * *

I knocked the door and the girl shouted.

"Coming!Just a second." She said with her angelic sounded like she was a part of she opened the door. She was wearing a basic white t-shirt with dark skinny jeans. Her long wavy brown hair was tied up in a pony lips was kissable. And her hazel eyes...Were amazing. I couldn't feel anything was just her . She was beautiful. She was a part of heaven. She was an angel. And I just impirinted on her. Damn! Say something Paul.

"Hey." Hey?

"Hi." again. She smelled amaziing.

"I'm Paul."

"I'm Annabelle." We said at the same time. We just looked at eachother and we were shocked. She came back! Annabelle came back and I imprinted on her!

"PAUL!" She wrapped her arms around my neck. That felt amazing.

"Bell.." I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist."I missed you so much." I said.

"I missed you too Paul." She said. She unwrapped her arms but she was still holding my shoulders and looking at me. My hands were still on her waist. I couldn't think . I just wanted to kiss her. I started to lean in. She didn't stepped back. She actually moved closer to me. We were inches away I could feel her warm breath on my chin. I moved my hands to her chin and lifted her head up.


	6. New Friends

Annabelle

He was in front of was in front of me! And he was trying to kiss it be right? I mean we haven't seen eachother for 8 years and we haven't talked either. But I wanted to kiss him so bad! He lifted my chin was getting closer...Just a bit ...

His phone !

"Hey man." Paul said. There was another man talking on the phone.

"Yeah,I'm at her home." Probably it was Quil.

" 're coming." "We" it was good to hear it like looked at me.

"We should get going." He said and smiled. Oh that smile.

"Yeah,sure." I said.

In the car.

"I can't believe you're back." He said. I could tell that he couldn't because he sounded like it.

"I am back." I said smiling. "And I'm glad I am.I never knew Quil was my cousin." I said .

"I don't think he did too." We laughed."And here we to the Uley's Residance." Paul was a small dublex wooden was warm and there were thousands of flowers in the porch.I loved this house.

"She's here!" I heard. And there were Jared,Jacob,Sam and Quil again but there were 2 more.I don't know what's wrong with them they're all huge and good body building was a girl too. She was beautiful even with that huge scar on her face.

"Annabelle we figured out those idiots didn't ask for your name." Paul said. And they all laughed.

"Ok then. Guys I'm Annabelle." I said simply.

"Seth,Embry and my fiance Emily." Sam introduced the boys and the girl to me. Emily hugged me and boys just waved tehir hands.

"I'm so glad that I meet you Annabelle."Emily said with a soft warm smile.

"Me too." I said.

"Are you hungry sweatheart?" She asked me. Then I heard a loud grrrrrrr! Sound from my stomach.

"I have my answer." She said.

"So Bell,you mind if I call you Bell?" Seth asked.

"Everyone I know do that,it's ok." I said smiling.

"So Bell,what did you do after you moved to London?" He asked. I went to Hogwarts which is a school for witch and wizards. I couldn't say that.

"We already got a house there so it was easy. I was missing here so much. Paul and I were best friends before we moved so it was pretty hard for me being away. I has a new school new friends but it never was like here." I said.

"Paul and you!?" Their mouths dropped.

"We were." Paul said. Still in shock.

"Weird." Quil said.

"You have a job?" Embry asked.I'm an auror man. You know fights with deatheaters and dementors ,You Know Who blah blah blah.

"I'm in a security bussines." I lied of course. "It's a little complicated thought."

"Is it like special security?"

"Yes! It is." Good explanation.

"I had a really good time but I have to go I need to unpack." I said. I didn't want to leave I liked being with Paul again.I liked my new cousin and his friends but I had to.

"I'll give you a ride." Paul !

"No man I'll take it you go sleep you must be tired." Quil said. Paul looked sorry so did I.

"I could.."

"No go and sleep man." Quil said.

"See you guys it was nice to meeting you." I said waving my hand.


	7. Imprint

Paul

"They're gone?" I asked. I should tell this someone.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Ohh she's so cute. I wish one of you would imprint." Emily said . She felt so alone parobably. She needed a few girls around. Wait till I say Em.

"Ok then I should tell you something." Here we go..

"Spill it!" Embry said.

"I...İmprinted on Annabelle." I said quickly. It probably sounded like nothing. But they got it.

"Congrats man." Sam said and hugged me. The other were grinning.

"Why are you grinning?" I asked.

"You have to tell Quil." Jake said. Yeah we had that problem but how bad it could be ?

* * *

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY COUSIN!" It was bad.

"Quil man listen. You know how this works. I can't control it but if I could I would imprint on her again." She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was my first love. I've never cared about someone like her."Quil,I've known her for 10 years I was a kid back then and she was my first love. When she left, those days were the worst days of my life. I cried for days in my room. I would never do anything bad for her you know that." I relaxed and stopped shaking.

"If you hurt her I will hurt you." Fair enough.

"If you talk about this little chat about my first love to someone I'll hurt you." He laughed. We were cool. Yes we were.

"Now ...When are you going to tell her?" I don't know.

"We'll think about it." I said. I already missed her.

Annabelle

Home sweet of course a letter from MoM(Ministry of Magic).

3 deatheaters,Godric's Hollow,at Olivander's. Here we go. I grabbed my wand. Just one swing..

Godric's Hollow.

I started to walk to Olivander's carefully. It was like 2.30 p.m. but the lights were on.

"First job together sis!" OMG! Fred and George!

"You freaked the hell out of me." I said looking at them.

"So what's the deal,what's this about?" George said pointing the shop.

"I don't know something you don't." I said.

"How can we get in?" Fred asked.

"Roof,basement,back of the take one." I said simply.

"You're good with climbing Bell take the roof. I take the back and Fred you take the basement." George said.

"Good luck gentlemen." And I moved to the roof.I climbed to the roof with the pipes help.I could see George was ready at the back and I couldn't see Fred he was at the was the first one who will get inside.I slowly climbed up from the basement. Deatheaters were around Olivander and torturing him.I couldn't hear what they were they talking about. Fred waved his hand to call us.

George's wand was on one ,Fred's was on one I jumped in and mine was on one. I heard some curses.

"Stupify!" I swung my wand and one of them was down. I looked around Fred and George dealing with their's.

"Bell a little help!" I ran to Fred. He was right about needing help. He was fighting with Greyback. George joined us I saw that one more was down. Greyback attacked us. I wish he won't bite any of held my arm I could feel a stinging pain.I used the spells I know but he was moving so fast.I aimed at him.

"Bombarda Maxima!" A huge booom sound dust everywhere and my sight was blocked. Cool. When I could see he was gone. 2 of them was here but he was gone.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"You did a great job me see your arm." George said. I felt the pain and whimpered. There were 3 claw marks on my arm and they were did a spell and they were better not bleeding and hurting less.

"We need to take them to he MoM." I said.

"We'll take them go home Bell." George said. I hugged them.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too."

**So guys do you like it? Let me know if there's something you don't like or like. If you want me to write somethin in the story I let me know.**

**xoxoWriter ;)**


End file.
